This invention relates to a double-walled panel comprising, on its small longitudinal sides, a profiling formed from recesses and frames, the profiling on one small longitudinal side being formed so as functionally to complement the profiling on the other small longitudinal side so that two adjacent panels can be interengaged.
A panel of this kind is disclosed in Luxembourg Patent Specification 68,822. It is described therein that adjacent panels can interengage by their profiling and pivot over a restricted angle with respect to one another in order to provide a closure for the internal freight area of trucks. The panels are small in relation to their thickness, so that they are usable only within restricted dimensions.